The Sweetest
by princecharmingstoolate
Summary: "Stolen kisses are always the sweetest." Jack POV of the kiss in Masquerade, because I couldn't find one anywhere.


**The Sweetest**

**Summary: "Stolen kisses are always the sweetest." Jack POV of the kiss in Masquerade, because I couldn't find one anywhere!**

* * *

** Disclaimer: The dialogue isn't mine. What's not mine, and is Melissa De La Cruz's, is in italics.**

* * *

I saw a small, hidden room beneath the speakers, and I decided to go inside. The party was rather crazy, and I was never one for a big bash. That was more my sisters taste. The last party I went to I also hid through most of it, playing guitar up in a room.

The redeeming quality of that party, was Schuyler. Our kiss…our conversion…

I don't know why, but I was drawn to her, ever since I 'tried to kill myself' and she saw. I really had wanted her to come with me to Block 122, and had been rather annoyed when her friend Oliver came over and acted so possessive. I could see the annoyed look on her face when he came over, too.

She had wanted to come with me, and that made my heart soar.

I knew this was wrong. I was bound to another; it was my duty to love Mimi. And honestly, I did. But yet, I still harbored this strange attraction to the wonder that was Schuyler Van Alen. The girl who hid herself beneath a thousand layers but yet was still so beautiful. The girl that was so ready to figure out the Silver Bloods.

The girl who…was sitting right near me, I realized. I recognized her dress. Funny. She wouldn't know who I was…

"_Don't you like parties?" _I asked her, already being able to guess the answer. She was rather shy, and wasn't friends with many, especially not people in the blue bloods crowd. Plus, there was the fact that she was hiding in here.

She laughed. _"I hate them, actually."_

Stronger dislike than I had thought. Why was she here, then?

"_Me too."_

"_I never know what to say, or do." _

"_Well, it looks like dancing is involved. And drinking. Of all kinds." _I teased her.

"_Undoubtedly." _she agreed with me. She looked rather puzzled. Maybe she was trying to figure out who I was?

Could she not guess?

"_But you chose not to choose."_

"_I'm a rebel." _Her voice dripped of sarcasm. I disagreed with her, though.

"_I don't think so."_

"_No?" _

"_You're here, aren't you? You could have chosen not to come."_

"_To be honest, I came to see a boy." _My heart pounded against my chest. Had she come to see…me?

It was a preposterous idea, really. We had both made it clear after her grandmothers funeral: I could not date her, because it wasn't allowed, and she knew this, and seemed perfectly fine with it.

But the only other person I could see her looking for is Oliver, and he certainly wasn't going to be here.

Hiding my happiness, I teased her once again. She was too serious all the time, not a natural flirt. _"What boy?"_

"_It doesn't matter." _Her voice was quiet; sad. Why didn't it matter?

"_Why not?" _I was truly curious, and not just questioning out of politeness, or to keep the conversion moving.

I was even more curious about whether or not she was talking about me.

"_Because. It's complicated." _Honestly, my ego went up a few notches. She had to have been looking for me. Because that's what our relationship was: complicated.

"_Now, now." _

"_It is." _She defended herself. _"He's…he's not interested."_

I went from playful to serious. Did she really think that I wasn't interested? That was a ridiculous idea. I barely knew her, yet I was practically obsessed.

"_How do you know he's not interested?"_

"_I just do."_

She didn't know anything!

I moved closer to her, and said quietly, _"You might be surprised."_

"_Surprise me." _She whispered, and so I did.

Lifting her mask, exposing her mouth so that I would be able to kiss her, I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers, and she closed her eyes, as I closed mine.

I had kissed girls before, but this was different. Better. It was like than my first kiss with Schuyler, but…different.

I didn't think she was my bond mate this time. I knew who she really was, but I still liked her. A lot.

This kiss was more needy. I didn't just want to kiss her…I needed to.

And also, this kiss? It included tongue.

I could kiss her forever.

But, when I heard my sister approach, I ran. I couldn't let her see us like this.

I took off my mask, happy that I had my face paint on underneath, and hope that none of it had been smeared or ruined by the fantastic kiss I had just had.

"_Have you seen my brother anywhere?"_ Mimi asked Schuyler.

Appearing next to her side, after taking off the mask, I said, _"Here I am." _Then, _"Oh, hey, Schuyler. How was Venice?" _

Nonchalant, I thought. My sister couldn't suspect what had just happened, and unfortunately, Schuyler also couldn't know it was me. And I really was curious. Had she found anything?

"_Great." _Schuyler replied. She looked sad and confused once again. But it had to be this way.

"_Cool."_

"_C'mon, Jack, the fireworks are about to start." _Mimi said as she pulled on my sleeve. She had no desire to talk to Schuyler, who in her mind, was just a filthy half blood that wasn't suppose to be alive even.

"_See ya." _I told Schuyler. Her composure dropped, and she looked crushed, as if…questioning if it really had been me?

I dejectedly walked over with my sister…where I belonged.

I just had to remember that.

Mimi. Not Schuyler, but Mimi.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I've got another Blue Bloods story you can check out if you liked this one. It's called "The End of Everything" and you can find the link on my profile.**

**Summary: **_Schuyler decides to follow in her mothers footsteps: she dies for a boy. But, her being half-human…she's gone for good._

**It's just a little two-shot, and the second part- a Jack POV -is coming tomorrow.**


End file.
